There are no words for this
by fanfictionwierdo
Summary: Cassie is kidnapped from her world as an incident threatens her life. Now she is forced to accompany a farm boy to save his beloved land. Will they become more than just friends? My first attempt at a fanfic.L/OC CURRENTLY ON BREAK!
1. Chapter 1

_I staggered over to my attacker, his glowing eyes filled with triumph at his victory. " Take me, leave them. I am the one you want." I faced my fate I had avoided so many times squarely, ignoring the frantic stares boring in my back._

_He laughed as he swept his hand over my face, and I fell into darkness. _

_3rd person p.o.v_

Cassie Welds glanced in the mirror at her pallid reflection before she went to school. Her auburn hair was in place, and the light makeup job was unharmed. Her hazel eyes were framed by dark eyelashes, making the 17 year old look slightly exotic and mysterious. She sighed, grabbed her school backpack, and trudged out the door to a almost certain dull day. Little did she know what fateful event was going to happen….

_1st person p.o.v_

I finally arrived at school after a half mile walk from my small home where my foster mom and I lived. I rolled my eyes as a group of loud boys passed by me, talking about what they smoked at the last party they went dumb kids. Don't they know to just say no? I groaned at the rhyme. Most of the people in my school were either druggies, or preps and they were insufferable. I lowered my eyes as I walked late into 1st period science, my worst subject. The teacher narrowed his eyes at me. He had a particular…air about him. He was freaking terrifying, to put it straight. I ducked to my seat in the back, and prepared myself for the onslaught of my own personal hell…

I was brought out of my learning stupor when a guy came over and poked me on the side of my head. I looked up and glared. It was Brent, the most annoying prep of them all. Most girls would jump off a cliff into the deepest pit of hell to get a date with him, but not me. He was a huge jerk face. Unfortunatly, I seemed to have caught his attention and I had to give him the cold shoulder whenever I could. To my dismay, this seemed to attract him even more. He smiled at me with blinding white teeth only achieved by extreme laser cleaning, the prep. "What do you want Brent?" I snapped irritably.

He grinned with mischievousness. "Lots of things, namely you." He chuckled at my enraged expression. The nerve!

" You shut up." I turned my face and raised my hand, interrupting the demon teacher in his lecture. I had to get out of here.

"What Miss Welds?" he snapped. He directed his sharp gaze at me.

"Um, I need to go to the restroom." I said, trying to not cower under his gaze. He nodded his approval curtly, and resumed his lecture on something about chromosomes. I dashed out of the room, grateful to be free of the people in there. I ducked into the druggie bathroom, and sat down in a stall limply, ignoring the smell of cigarettes. I heard footsteps echo in the room and stop. I lifted my feet off the floor and tucked them against me. The last thing I wanted was to be talking to a pothead. A familiar chuckle sounded, and my stomach twisted in disgust. It was Brent right outside the door of the room, the freaky creeper.

"Cass, I know you're in here. We need to talk." He said in a amused tone. I opened the door and glared at him.

"Stop being such a stalker and go away, Brent. I don't want to talk." I snapped. He took a step in, a smirk on his face.

"But _I _want to." He reached out to grab me, and I bolted through the door. He ran after me, and I sprinted through the faded halls. I heard more footsteps coming after me,heavier this time, and Brent cursing. A pounding sounded, and rough hands mashed against my face,cutting off my scream, as a fat, green guy grabbed me and forced me on his….blue pig? The last thing I remember before I faded into unconsciousness was a swirl of colors, and a brilliantly glowing goat.


	2. Author's Note

I forgot to mention in the previous chapter…..

I do not own Legend of Zelda, the fat green guy, or the glowing goat.

….That is all…. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Legend of Zelda in any way. I do own the characters Brent and Cassie, and****the****demon science teacher, though. Read and see if it's any good! Suggestions and tips are welcome, also. :)**

I groaned as I lifted my head from the soggy ground. I looked around, and found myself in a clear spring, untainted by pollution. The spring suddenly began to glow brightly and I was blinded by pure unadulterated light. Then the light cleared, and I could see the ethereal looking goat with circular horns that stood proudly before me. I jumped when it spoke. "Cassandra Lana Welds," It brayed. I quirked my eyebrow at his knowledge of my full name, how did it find out? The goat seemed to smile gently. Could he read minds? I'm so screwed.

"You have been transported to the land of Hyrule in its time of need. A sinister evil has been gaining power in this land, and you and the chosen one must cleanse this land of it. You have not yet discovered your true power yet, but in time you will…." The goat began to fade.

"Wait!" I yelled, "What power?" I felt a whooshing sensation and felt like I was flying. I awoke to someone flicking my face. "Whoever is doing that, knock it off." I snapped, my eyes still shut tightly. I heard snickering and opened my eyes to see a group of kids around me. I groaned, and got up slowly. "W-where the hell am I?" I demanded. A brown haired boy stepped forward. I must've landed in a branch of Santa's workshop because a bunch of elves were probably here to kidnap me or something.

"You're in Ordon, lady." He said imperiously. He then examined my appearance . "Gee, you're wearing weird clothes. Are you a freak? " he said, rudely. I looked down at my perfectly normal jeans-and-a-tee ensemble. Somebody needs a few manner lessions apparently...

"For your information, how I dress is perfectly ordinary where I come from. You're the freak." I huffed, rolling my eyes. He scowled and crossed his arms stubbornly. A rustling sounded in the brush, and I tensed. I had no desire to be randomly attacked for the 3rd time today. A blond haired guy around my age stepped through the brush. He glanced at the children and then stared at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you done staring at me yet?" I said irritably. He blushed and smiled then, surprising me. Most guys would either cuss me out or just stalk away when I snapped like again..I was in a freaking 'magical land' where goats could talk. He held out his hand.

"You must be new. I'm Link." He said with a pleasant tone. I looked at his hand and shook it uncertainly. "I'm Cassie." I said simply.

He grinned. "I see you've met Talo." He motioned to the brown haired boy. Talo stuck his tongue out at me. Link chuckled, then drew himself up and sobered his face.. "You kids better introduce yourselves to Cassie." He said in a fake adult voice. I cracked a smile at that. A girl, around 10 or 11, shyly stepped forward.

"I'm Beth." She said in a slightly timid tone. Then a little boy that looked like he was about 5 years old waddled forward. "I'm Malo, Talo's brother." He said in an unusually mature voice for his age, especially if he was Talo's brother. A shy looking blond boy spoke from behind Link. "I'm Colin." He said shyly. He looked to be around Beth's age. I grinned, forgetting the experience with Talo.

"Why don't you come with us to our village? I'm sure everyone would be delighted to meet you; we don't get visitors in Ordon Village often." Link said conversationally, his brilliant cerulean eyes twinkling.

I nodded in acceptance, and the children ran ahead through the forest path to tell everyone that a stranger was coming to their small town.

**Don't forget to read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to make a little flashback to fill you guys in Cassie's life before she got taken, before I start up the story again. Thanks to everyone with the reviews of help and praise; I wish I could give you all a lollipop. :) **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the awesomeness that is Legend of Zelda. Plain and simple.**

**On with the story!**

_My life was fairly normal, besides me not having parents. I never really knew them anyway; I was so young when they just left. I was in a girls' home for a couple of years before I was in foster care. My foster mom was nice and not abusive at all, contrary to what some people might infer. We lived in a small duplex, and life was good until I had to go to high school.*cue lightning and horror music*_

_At first I was really excited at the prospect of meeting new people, but as I tried to make friends they fell into groups. I was appalled at the druggies and all the strange people that were somehow still in school. Friendless, I turned to other things to fill in the gap, like video games. My foster mom eventually adopted me, a thing I was excited and disappointed about. I never pestered her about my problems in school; I was too grateful to bother her with such trivial complaints like such. 4 years passed, and I was a senior when the preps began to be nice to me. Apparently I was pretty enough to be absorbed into their ranks. I didn't trust them; especially when Brent began to bug me and talk to me. The day I was kidnapped, I never imagined how twisted…and how susceptible to being corrupted by evil he was._

I trudged into the village, ignoring the gapes and pointing fingers of the villagers. Link went up to a man with a sword slung over his back. I walked over and the man said, "Young Link here tells me you are new in these parts." He said in a strong voice.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I said with a shrug.

"I'm Rusl. Tell me how you came to be here, if you don't mind?" he asked, curiously. Both blue eyes sparked with curiosity. I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was kidnapped by a monster and taken here. A really bright goat rescued me, and I found myself in the spring in the woods. Talo found me apparently, and the rest is history." I explained. Rusl and Link looked shocked.

"A very bright goat _saved_ you? Where was it?" Rusl asked, a disbelieving look etched on his face.

I cringed slightly upon the sudden attention. I didn't like being in the spotlight. I was more than relived when a jar headed man came up. He glanced at Rusl and Link, and faced me, excitement in his small, gray, eyes. "You're the new girl, eh? We don't get too many visitors 'round these parts. What's your name?" he seemed to almost be scrutinizing and welcoming me at the same time.

"Cassie. And yours?" I asked prolong Rusl's conversation. I didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm Jaggle. I'm Talo and Malo's dad if you've met them already." He said. I nodded. Remind me never to go to his house…

Rusl turned to Link. " You'd better go grab Epona if you're going to get to Hyrule on time." He said, Link nodded, smiled at me, and raced off in the direction of the woods.

"Who is Epona?" I asked.

"She's Link's horse. He's going to Hyrule today to deliver a gift to the royal family." Rusl explained.

I saw Link talking to a rather…large man and a girl around my age was petting Epona. Suddenly, she got really mad, and yelled at Link. She grabbed Epona's reins and led her to the woods, in the direction of the spring. I ran after Link, who was staring openmouthed at the mouth of the woods. "What did you do now, Link?" I asked in an exasperated voice. "Ilia, the girl you saw, got ticked off because Epona was hurt. She took Epona to the spirit's spring. I'd better go get her." He said and ran off. I went after him on an impulse. We came to the woods, where Talo and Malo were standing guard. Talo's face lit up at the sight of Link, and then hardened at Colin and me. I smiled wryly. He stuck his tongue out.

"Ooh, Link yesterday was so much fun! Chasing that monkey was great! I was just telling Malo here about how we wanted to show it to him, but it got away." Talo said with excitement.

"Oh, YOU didn't get caught, Talo." Malo mumbled.

"Oh, Colin! Way to spoil everything by telling your dad. Nice job" Talo said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Malo said, "We got scolded by our dad something awful. I thought it was never gonna end."

"I bet you're trying to go see Ilia aren't you? Well there's no way I'm gonna let you pass!" Talo announced, drawing himself up. Then his eyes lit up. "Hey Link, neat! Lemme borrow that wooded sword! If I had it yesterday…" Talo trailed off.

Link smiled and handed him the sword. With a triumphant wail, Talo ran over to a scarecrow, and took a battle stance. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, guys?" Colin cut in timidly. "Thanks. Those guys are always teasing me. What's so fun about swinging something like that around, anyway? I hate it. But when I grow up, I'm going to be just like you! I don't want to learn about swords, but could you teach me how to ride horses someday?"

Link smiled. "Sure, kid. I promise."

Colin jumped up, a big grin on his face and ran down the path." That was really nice, Link. You're a good guy." I said. Link grinned. Then I went down the path, to the spring. There was a locked gate there now. I hung back, feeling awkward as Link came up to the gate. "If you came to take Epona back, you can FORGET it!

Why don't you think about what you've done for a change! I won't open the gate until youchange your attitude!" Ilia huffed. Colin came up to the gate and whispered.

"Listen, I don't know if she'll listen, but I'll try to explain about Talo and the monkey. Go around the back way." He said. Link nodded, and motioned for me to follow him. He crawled through a very well concealed hole, and I went in after him. I was slow and clumsy, and cut myself on the stray roots and thorns in the passage. I heard them talking as I finally crawled through.

"… Just come home safely." Ilia said. A familiar rumbling sounded, and my heart beat wildly in my chest. It's the fat green monster and his merry band. Aw crap, why does everything happen to me?I opened my mouth to yell a warning, but nothing came out. The gate burst open and I saw Ilia was shot in the back. Green guy spotted me and grunted in surprise. He raised his club, and I saw stars. All went dark and this time, there was no light spirit to rescue me.

**I still need you guys to review! I tried to make the chapter really long, but I am a really slow typer. Also, I am really busy a lot so I don't have much time to edit. Any ideas and suggestions are still greatly appreciated. Still trying to improve my writing ability so stick with me if it seems a bit dead. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long, my computer is extremely messed up so the internet wouldn't work for awhile. Thanks for reviewing! Lollipops to everyone! Also I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

"Ugh…what the." I groaned. My head ached and I had bruises spotted all over my body. I was still on the green monster guy's pig, like some trophy, except I was tied down. Aw great, just great. I looked around, and found that I was just with the green guy, and a couple of his dumbass minions, Colin and the kids wer tied to their mounts. We were still in Ordon forest, so I probably wasn't out for very long. I struggled to get free of the ropes holding me down, and the monsters realized I was awake. One grunted and started toward me, but the green guy held his arm up, and grunted, "We can't hurt this girl, he wants her unharmed." I was surprised to say the least. To me he looked too stupid to talk.

The monster was visibly disappointed, and slunk back to his boar. We came to a black wall, and I shrank back in sudden fear. It was pitch, with amber markings all over it. The green guy got a caveman like horn out and blew on it once. A black hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed everyone and yanked us into the netherworld.

I groaned with sudden pain coursed through my body, and screamed when my body began to shift painfully. A howl shot from my throat, and I froze in horror. I got up shakily, and looked down at my…paws? I glanced around, and found I was in a bleak dungeon. A single chain was wrapped around my left paw. I saw a puddle of water and dashed over to it to look at my reflection. I gasped when I saw a reddish wolf with my hazel eyes stare at me through the puddle. It was me. I was a wolf. How did this happen? I sat down, and began chewing on my chain around my paw frantically, hoping to make it break. I started when I heard the door creaking open in the jail block. I stood up and braced myself when a pointy-headed figure stood outside my cell. He stared at me, until he opened the door and strode in. I was lifted up by an invisible force and came face to face. He wore an ugly mask that looked like a dead fish. "You seem to be the one, down to the coloring and everything," he said. So he's creepy, evil, AND racist. Oh joy. He threw me down to the floor suddenly, and I yelped in surprise. "You will be of use to me later, whelp. Don't worry about being left out." He kind of meowed and laughed at the same time and disappeared suddenly.

I resumed chewing on my chain fervently when I heard a mocking giggle. A little imp bearing a strange helmet astride a huge, black and crème wolf appeared. She sorta reminded me of this one obsessed emo kid that went to my school, except she had startling scarlet irises. I snarled instinctively and she laughed and leaped into my cage. "I thought you somebody else might be in here. Oooh aren't you scary." she laughed and leapt back when I snapped at her. " I was going to help you…" she trailed off and laughed when I stopped snarling. She was probably my only chance out of here. "Much better. Humans sure do cooperate when they're in need. But you're not a human anymore are you! Eee hee! You're a beast! " she smiled devilishly. I shot daggers out my eyes at her. She laughed. "Be a good girl like this beastie was, and stay still."

A ball of energy formed in her hands, and I yelped in surprise at my chain snapping. I stared at the wolf outside my cage. He had the same deep blue eyes as Link, and an earring that I was sure Link had on before we were taken. "Link, is that you?" I barked, running up to the cage.

His head snapped up and recognition formed in his eyes. "Cassie?" he said incredulously. I nodded and grinned. "How did you…" he asked.

"The monsters got everyone and took us through the dark wall, and I remember changing. Then I woke up here." I explained. The imp interupted us suddenly with a smirk.

"I bet you're wondering where you are then? I'll make you a deal, if you can get over here. I'll tell you." The imp yawned and smiled. I glanced around, and saw a hole through the bars I could squeeze through. I went through them, and popped out the other side. Link grinned at me the way only a wolf could grin, and came to stand by me. He was huge and at least twice my size. Suddenly, the imp plopped on my back. I growled in surprise, and tried to throw her off. She held on tightly, and finally I gave up. "I guess you're not completely stupid after all! I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here, too. But in exchange for my help, you have to do what I say. Let's get moving!" she kicked my side, and I yelped.

"She did that to me too." Link stage whispered. I sighed, and we began the long trek to wherever we were going.

After dragging my furry butt through a disgusting sewer, we came to a winding staircase. I jumped easily over the crumbling staircase, but Link was heavier than I was, and he fell off. The imp floated over to him and plopped on his back. "I guess I have to do EVERYTHING for you. Just aim for me." She said.

She hovered over to the spot where I landed and her hair turned to a hand. She waved it around like a matador, and Link jumped almost right on top of her. I had to hold in snorts of laughter as he fell flat on his face, and popped up coloring slightly. She plopped on his back this time, since I obviously didn't need any help jumping. We finally came to what looked like a roof of a castle. Midnight black birds with horribly disfigured heads flew around lazily in the twilit sky. There was a luminescent ball of light floating of to the side. "You have senses, so why don't you use them?" the imp casually asked. I concentrated, and my eyes felt like they were sliding around until I saw a soldier.

"Wh-what are these monster birds? Ah, our poor Hyrule castle." He shakes his head in sadness. So we were on Hyrule Castle's roof. I trotted over the roof, avoiding the huge monster birds, and we went through an open window in the castle. I landed in a quiet corridor. Where the hell was this imp taking us? We padded through the hallway, and came to a room with a cloaked woman staring at the twilit world through a window. Link started snarling, and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up! It's a lady." I hissed. He stopped and stared in puzzlement as she turned around and stared at the imp on Link's shoulders.

"Midna?!" she exclaimed. So that was the imp's name.

Midna smirked. "You remembered my name… what an honor for me." She said sarcastically.

"Why are there two? Which is the one you were searching for?" the lady knelt down to look us in the eyes.

Midna frowned. "I think the guy is the chosen one, he's not much but he'll do. This girl I found in the dungeons. I took her out." She stared at me.

The lady peered in my eyes. "Why were you imprisoned?" she inquired.

I sighed and shrugged. I had no idea what was going on ever since Brent tried to jump me.

"Poor things, they have no idea what has happened. Don't you think you should try to explain what you've managed to do? You owe them both that much." Midna said,"Twilight Princess…eee hee!"

The lady turned to us,not slightly fazed by Midna's remark. "Listen carefully...This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight...It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light. Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on; unaware that they have passed into spirit forms...All the people know now is fear... Fear of a nameless evil...The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess...I am Zelda." Zelda held her right hand up, revealing an acute golden triangle squarely on her hand. She appeared woeful, despite having been gifted with a coveted power.

"You don't have to look so sad! We actually find the twilight to be quite livable. I mean, is perpetual twilight all that bad?" Midna said.

Zelda's expression was stern. "Midna this is no time for levity. The Shadow Beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?" Zelda asked.

"You tell me." She shrugged and smiled. A door creaked far away in the corridor.

"Hurry you must leave. The guard will soon make his rounds." Zelda said hurriedly. Midna sat on my back, and dug her heels painfully in my chest. We dashed down the hallway, and leapt through an open window. Link and I rested on the roof, while Midna started talking.

"Eee hee hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now? I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight...But...are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" Midna said, turning into a horrified Colin, then Ilia. Link froze. As much as I hated to admit it,we did need to save them."Eee hee! Do you want to save them? Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you! But...Well, you'd have to be my servant...and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say! Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought." Black pixels formed around me, and a familiar sensation of rocketing upward. I blinked, and Link and I were in Ordon Spring. However, we were still wolves something I did not expect.

"Hey! Turn us back!" Link yelled to the sky, hoping Midna would come down magically and change us back.

" Oh that's right. I forgot to mention…You both won't be returning to your human forms anytime soon, even if you've left the darkened realm. Now why could that be? Eee hee hee! See ya soon!" Midna said from an unknown source, leaving two wolves alone in Ordon.

**Read and Review, please! You just might get another lollipop *winks* :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Italics are for past memories and dreams, bold is for Author notes. I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

_Lightning flashed and thunder roared. I was in my human form riding Epona through a large field. Suddenly in-between the brief flashes of light; I saw two beings in front of me. Epona reared in surprise, and I was thrown off. As one of the crimson eyed beings came toward me, a flash of blue light emanated from me. The being skittered back in surprise, then it smiled with evil satisfaction. It morphed into Brent, to my horror. "Come to me…" it said, holding his arm out and smiling with perfect teeth. I screamed as he covered my face, and the last thing I was aware of was Epona's whinnies and frantic calls._

I awoke with a start. I must have fallen asleep while we were in the spring. Link looked at me with concerned blue eyes. "Are you alright? You seemed to be having a nightmare about something."

"I'm fine. Nothing for you to worry about." I reassured him. I got up and I realized I was shaking with fear. I usually wasn't scared by dreams, but this one felt…real. I felt as if I was actually there. Link padded over and nuzzled me once on my shoulder; comforting me and taking my fears away. Wow, that sounded sappy…

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about…" Link said, but I interrupted.

"I'm fine now! Sheesh." I grinned. A giggle echoed in the spring, and we both jumped in surprise. Link's shadow started moving on its own, until the form of Midna appeared in his shadow. Her scarlet eye was the only color on her body. I glared at her.

"So…what now?" She asked.

"You tell me." I growled.

She laughed and said," Eee hee hee! Did you think I'd disappeared? Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you... Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight. Last time, a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight...But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone FROM the twilight...like me! So you really have no choice but to do what I say. Saving your friends and all that... Well, that'll depend on your actions...Because you never can trust words, you know." Damn she's right. I'm a flippin wolf, and wolves can't save people, especially if they're spirits.

"Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit me. You do understand me, don't you? Eee hee hee! So, what do you plan to do? While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand. Come on! Hurry it up!" Midna sat heavily on my back, and kicked my ribs for good measure.

Link said suddenly, "Hey Cassie, I remember Rusl and Jaggle were making a sword and shield. We will just have to take those."

I nodded and we both trotted over to Ordon Village. We came to Link's house, and a couple of Bulbins were wandering aimlessly around. They squawked when they saw Link and I, and came to attack me. With a snarl, Link pounced on one Bulbin and knocked it out. The other bulbin came towards me, and I had no idea how to fight. I was a relatively passive person. Link killed it suddenly, and finished off the other one. " Um thanks, I guess." I said.

Link smiled. "Anytime." We then proceeded to go into the main part of the village, but a tiny voice said, "Wait!"

It was a squirrel. "I don't know what you've come here to do, but if you're going into town, be careful! THEY came and made both the forest and the village a mess...They kidnapped the children from the village...But you're different... You're not a bad thing, are you? I can tell, because you smell like the trees of Ordon...If you run into any trouble, try talking to the animals in town. We animals understand one another, so you'll be fine!" It scampered off, leaving us really wierded out.

"Oookay then." Link said slowly. We came to Ordon Village, and the place seemed almost ravaged. There was a little damage to buildings, and it was quiet even for nighttime. "Hey Cassie, why don't you go get the shield, and I'll get the sword. I think the shield is in that building with the waterwheel. We'll meet here after we get the stuff." Link said. I looked up at the house, and saw there was an open window on the roof.

"Ugh, this village is full of idiots. We should jump from the waterwheel, but from where?" Midna said, thoughtfully. I saw pillars of earth, and they led directly to the waterwheel! I slunk over to where I could jump onto one, when a torch suddenly light up and revealed where I was. A timid man saw me and said, "MON-MONSTER! You've returned for more, haven't you?! My... My daughter... Return her! And TAKE THIS!" he used a small whistle to call a hawk down. It swooped down after me, and I ran away. It clipped me on the shoulder with its talon, however. I examined the wound, and found it wasn't too deep although it was bleeding heavily.

"Why don't you sneak up behind him, and scare him. Look at him all posing high and mighty, wait until he sees us. Eee hee hee!" Midna said. I jumped easily onto the pillars, and snuck up behind him. When he saw me, he shrieked and jumped into the river below. I snickered to myself as I jumped through the window, and got the wooden shield. "It looks kind of cheap…" Midna said. I laughed out loud. It DID look really cheap. Jaggle must not have worked very hard on it. I jumped out the open window and dashed over to the meeting place where Link was waiting for me with the sword. He gasped when he saw me. "What happened to you?" he said, horrified.

I glanced at my shoulder. "Oh, some guy sicced a hawk on me, and it clipped me with its talons. It doesn't hurt much." I shrugged and winced, which didn't help my case at all. "Alright you two, no more distractions or detours, I'm going to take you back to the Twilight. Go back to the woods where you first transformed into that shape!" Midna said, kicking Link's ribs in the process. He yelped and glared back at her.

As we passed Ordon Spring, a faint voice called out to us. "Wait...Come...to my spring...You have...been transformed...by the power...of shadow...Come...to me... Beware...A shadow being...it approaches..." Suddenly, black and red walls crashed around the spring blocking our only exit. A red portal opened up, and a terrifying beast fell out of it. I recognized it as the same kind as the one who pulled us into Twilight. It saw me with its beady, cold eyes and barreled toward me. It hit me on my wounded shoulder and I fell back, whining painfully.

"Cassie!" Link howled. I faced the shadow beast and my fury burst out of me. With a snarl, I pounced on my attacker and let my instincts take over. Seconds later, the ugly beast was dead and it disappeared in a cloud of amber and black. The taste of the beast was still in my mouth. It tasted like rotten gravy and cotton balls. Eeeewww! I drank some water out of the spirit's spring, and the pain on my shoulder faded away. I glanced at it, and it was healed. I faced Link, and grinned.

"No harm done, see." I barked. He just shook his head and said,

"You had me worried there for a second."

"I can defend myself perfectly, thank you very much." I said defensively. I rolled my hazel eyes. "You're not the only monster slayer, you know."

Suddenly, the water began to turn a liquid gold, just like when I had been transported here. Then, a ball of light came from the depths of the spring and the familiar glowing goat stuck it in his horns. "O brave youths..." it brayed, "I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona. The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield. My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight. Even your world, Cassandra, will become corrupted." My eyes bugged. My world… how? Gah, if racist fishhead went to my planet...there would be blood.

"To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits that have lost their light must be revived. There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land...You. You both still have not discovered your true power...Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms...Unless... If you were to return Faron Woods where you were first transformed... If you were to revive the light spirit...There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being..." The ethereal being and the light faded.

"We should get going." Link said. We both came to Faron Woods, where the curtain of twilight was. Midna came out of Link's shadow, and said, "Look, the Faron Woods that you know so well. They're now covered in Twilight. You both may not be able to come back here, but do you still want to go?" We both nodded, and Midna passed through the curtain. I tried to remain calm as she reached through with her big hand, and yanked us in once more in the twilight.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG, sorry I haven't gotten this chapter up sooner. So much annoying school work to do, I have hardly any time to think and write. I was thinking having a bad guy from other Zelda games (besides Zant and Ganondorf) to make an appearance in this fanfic. You guys can say what villain you want to see in this story and Ill try my best to do it. Say it on your review because I don't quite know how to make polls on my profile. If not, I'll just not add him (or her) in it. Thanks to all who have been sticking with my not-very-good writing ability. Be sure to review!**

_Laughing, and laughing, a dark green skinned man scoffed down upon me. "There's no use, twilit wolf. You're no match for me." His golden eyes smoldered in rage, as he brought a shining sword down upon me. I screamed as it pierced my chest.. Suddenly, the scene changed, and I could hear Ganondorf's yell of outrage as I sped through darkness away from him._

"Cassie… Cass wake up!" A wet nose nudged me, and I shot awake. Crap, another bad dream? I haven't had this many since my demon of a preschool teacher took away my cookies at snack time. *shudders* Dark days… "Hey Cass, you need to wake up, we gotta go." Link said urgently.

I tried to shake off the sleep, and I stood up, still shaking from my most recent nightmare. "Come on, beastie, we have to go now!" Midna said while she floated over to me. Plopping down hard on my back, she kicked my ribs and I shot forward. We soon came to a spring with a ball of light hovering at the water's edge. I ran forward curiously, and poked it gently with my nose.

"Cassie," Link hissed, "you can't poke a light spirit! I don't think they like that very much."

I grinned. "...Please...be careful... These woods...have changed...The dark clouds of dusk cover this land... This drape of shadows is called...twilight. In this twilight, those who lived in the light...become as mere spirits...it is a place...where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell......I...am a spirit...of light......Blue-eyed beast. Look...for my light... Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts...and keep it...in this vessel. In the shadows of twilight...the dark insects are as...invisible...as normal beings are here...Let me use the last of my power...to reveal the locations of the dark insects...that consumed the light......Find...the insects of darkness...The dark insects... They are the form taken by evil...once it has latched on to...our scattered light...Mark...these words... In the shadows of twilight...the dark insects are as...invisible...as normal beings are here...Please...look in the places I have marked on your map and recover the Tears of Light from these...insects of darkness..." the light spirit said faintly.

Link took out his map, and we noticed that there were glowing dots on it. That must be the tears of light. "Cass, we need to hurry." Link said. We proceeded into the depths of the forest.

I shrieked in horror at the bug that just raced by us. I hated bugs ever since a spider came into my room one time and bit me. Link killed the bug quickly, and turned to me. He had an amused expression on his face.

I glared at him. "Just shut up." I mumbled.

Link snorted and continued on without a word. After killing some of the bugs, we came to a putrid smelling swamp. "Ugh. What is this?" Link whined while covering his nose.

"This isn't normal for Twilit fog. If we breathe it, we'll pass out or die." Midna said from Link's back. "Look, there's a way across." She pointed to a patch of pillars leading off into the distance. "You'll have to jump across it though. Are you up for that, she-wolf?" Midna added, winking at me.

"Sure." I growled. I began jumping from pillar to pillar slowly. I landed safely, besides a few cuts from the brush. Link jumped up behind me. We came to a large temple, and a monkey was being terrorized my bugs. Link killed them, and the monkey calmed down. "Someone... Someone helped me?" she said. I looked at Link in disbelief. "Boy, lucky for me... Ever since the boss went funny in the head, there've been scary monsters everywhere...Those village kids got led through the woods for some reason...The whole forest is so weird now... What's happened? The boss is threatening his friends... The village kids got kidnapped...I mean, what's going on in these woods now, anyway?" Link's face hardened as the monkey mentioned the village kids. Guess she hit a nerve there.

I grabbed the last Tear of Light, and we were both enveloped in gentle light. I felt warm and fuzzy, and at ease. I realized I was in the spirit's spring suddenly. Midna popped out of nowhere, in her shadow form.

"Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight... What's so great about a world of light, anyway? Eee hee hee! See you later!" she disappeared out of sight as the spring began to glow, like Ordona's did. A ball of light hovered up, and a very large monkey grabbed it, and flipped a few times until he faced us solemnly.

"My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. I use the life force of the gods to protect this forest. O brave youths...In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were both transformed into a blue-eyed and hazel-eyed beast. That was a sign...It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you...and that they are awakening. Look at your awakened forms..." Link and I looked down; I expected to see the clothes I had been wearing before. To my shock, I was wearing a dark blue tunic with lighter blue embroidery and creamy white leggings. I wore sturdy brown leather sandals, and my hair was tied back by a blue ribbon. Link was wearing a simple green tunic with brown boots, and he wore crème leggings also. He has chain mail under his tunic to protect from attack also, like me.

"The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods...

His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you. Your name is Link.

You are the hero chosen by the gods. Brave Link...A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice... You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths." Faron turned to me, and seemed to bore his eyes into my very soul.

"O young heroine… Cassandra. You possess a long forgotten power." A small star shaped stone appeared in front of me. "Like Link and Zelda, you are an Old Soul; you have had past lives here…" Everything around me seemed to wash together.

"You were not always Cassandra Welds. You were once known as Cassidy Gern…"

"_Cassidy!" a familiar voice called. "Come on! We're late for the festival!" a girl around my age with long red hair took my hand. "Malon!" I laughed. "Where are you taking me!" she was dragging me over to the stalls. _

_"We're going to ride to town to the Time Festival! Grab Dancer and let's go" she motioned to an appaloosa mare in a stall. It nickered in greeting as I let her out, and mounted her. We raced across the field to town where there was a large celebration unfolding. _

_A huge banner was strung between buildings, saying __**WELCOME TO THE 100**__**th**__** ANNUAL TIME FESTIVAL. **__Jugglers, fire swallowers, and other street performers roamed the street. Malon and I looked on with eager eyes. Suddenly, a cloaked man came up to me, and grabbed my shoulder. _

_"Hey! Lemme go, creep!" I shouted. I turned to Malon, but she was engrossed in a juggler's display. The man carted me off into a small room. "Chosen one…hah! Not for long…" The figure removed his hood, and he was… Brent?! He was Brent, perfect face and all. Although it was twisted into a violent smile. _

The scene faded away before I could see anything else. Faron and I were just in a black space. Faron gazed at me sadly. "I trust you don't want to see the rest, do you?"

I shook my head. "What power do I have? What made him…" I trailed off, shuddering at the inference.

"You are a descendant of a sage, the Water Sage in fact, and a Twili. Since the Sage was brutally murdered many years ago, you have the power to manipulate the water element and the lesser element, ice. Besides this, you are the object of an ancient prophecy. "_One born of a Sage will decide the fate of Hyrule." _Faron stated.

"Like it or not, you are the one spoken of in this prophecy." Faron said, sternly. " Guard your life well, if evil should take a hold of it…" he faded away, and I was left alone to my thoughts.

**I will try to get the next chapter up by next week. In the meantime, vote what Zelda you want to see in this fanfic. Also I still need tips and suggestions. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm BAACK!! By the way, for all the people who didn't know who the heck Brent was, read chapter 1 again. I still need reviews for this story, and the vote for the fanfiction villain is still on. Right now, the villain suggested and voted for is for the wind sage, Vaati. Vote if you want him to be in this story, or if you want another baddie to star. **

**Sorry I don't update this story as often as I should; I have another story going (also about an OC who gats sucked into a Zelda game, but it's not a romance. Set in Wind Waker.) and I am kind of stressed. Also I'm having a bit of writer's block.**

_**The vote for the additional bad guy will conclude after the Lakebed temple. **_

I decided to sit awhile while Link was passed out from the golden wolf, to mull over what had been revealed to me by Faron. I was an old soul, birthed by an unknown Twili woman and fathered by none other than the Sage of Water himself. It all seemed so surreal, yet right. It would explain my odd pale skin, my bright auburn hair, the fact that I got sunburned if I stepped outside for more than five minutes, and my slanted eyes. I was still confused by some things though. Why was Brent of all the stupid people in the world in my past lives? Grr, I almost forgot all about him.

Link stirred. "C-cassie?" he asked. His azure eyes blinked open.

"Come on, we need to get inside the Forest Temple. Your friends are waiting for us." I said.

Link got up and stretched. "You probably wouldn't believe this, but I saw a strange apparition who said he was the late Hero of Time! He taught me a new sword skill called the Ending Blow!"

I smiled and nodded. "At this point, I would believe anything." I looked up at the Forest Temple. It seemed to have a slight face on it, and I had a feeling it was grinning down at us. A sudden rush of past life memories came in my mind.

_*flashback*_

"_Cassidy! I need to introduce you to someone." _

_I blinked as a lush forest, untainted by the outside world, swept by me as I was tugged into a large room by my hand. A child version of Link grinned up at me and motioned to a small sapling rooted in the ground. _

"_A tree, Link? You wanted me to meet a tree?" _

"_Hiya! I'm the deku tree sprout!" the sapling piped up._

_I shrieked and stepped back. "Link, did that tree just talk to me?" _

"_Um, hello I'm right here," the sprout said, "it's not like I can't hear you. Yes, I did talk to you Cassidy." _

_My eyes widened. "Um, how do you know my name?" _

_The tree seemed to grin mischievously. "Well Link talks about you ALL the time. It gets rather annoying sometimes, so I told him to bring you down here so I could meet you myself. Let me tell you, when Link was talking about that time when he noticed your pretty eyes, I…" _

_Link coughed loudly, and I could feel him blushing from five feet away. My long, pointed ears turned crimson with embarrassment also._

"_Oh, I'm sorry! Hee hee! I got a bit carried away there." The deku sprout said sheepishly. "I tend to babble on and on."_

"_Well, Cassidy and I were very happy to see you, but we have to go now." Link grabbed my arm and started dragging me away._

"_Uh, yeah... See you later Deku sprout!" I said awkwardly._

_The sprout grinned knowingly. "Okay. I'll see you two lovebirds later." That comment earned him a glare from Link as I was carted out of the chamber._

_*end flashback*_

I touched the tree gently as I passed into the temple. "Hiya deku tree sprout!" I whispered. I swear I heard a "Hiya to you too," as I turned to go farther in. I smiled and ran to catch up with Link.

* * *

"Come on; it's not all that scary!" Link shouted from across the room. I was in the final room before the boss. The way to get there was to depend on a freakishly long chain of monkeys to swing me across a bottomless pit of certain doom. I shied away as I heard a monster shriek from far down. Suddenly the long chain of monkeys grabbed me and swung me to the boss room door; I guess they were tired of my crap. I screamed in pure terror as they swung me. It had been a very long day in the temple; I was downright exhausted after following Link through all the dungeons and fighting monsters. I had acquired a new weapon; a small bracelet blessed by the same Fairy of Winds that now lives in a boomerang Link has. She decided that she would give me a little of her power, so she gave me the Breeze Bracelet. With a flick of the wrist, it would send a miniature twister in the direction I wanted it to go. It worked exactly as Link's boomerang did.

I landed with a thud as the monkeys dropped me at the opposite side. I lay there for a moment and groaned, "Ugh, we need to defeat the damn boss so I can rest."

Link chuckled and held out a hand to help me get up. I hoisted myself up, and dusted off my blue tunic. I glanced over at Link, and caught him staring at me. I rolled my eyes inwardly as he looked away as soon as he realized I caught him. The guy was a definite hopeless romantic. I went up to the door, and stared at the huge lock resting on it. The padlock had to be twice the size of my head and twenty pounds at least. Link stuck the key in and the lock shuddered and fell off. He slid the door open and we stepped inside.

The first thing I noticed was the stench. It smelled like rotten mulch. The water was a putrid violet, and rotting logs with bomblings on them rested on the surface. Suddenly, the water began to ripple and two butt ugly plant heads burst out, drooling purple saliva.

I looked around wildly, and saw the bomblings on the log. Aiming my Bracelet at them, I shot out a whirlwind and it scooped it up and returned it to me. It lit, and I threw it into a waiting plant's mouth. The bombling blew up, and the plant fell into the water with a deafening shriek. Link copied me and in no time we had the Diababa beat. Or did we?

With a roar, a different plant exploded out of the water along with the plant heads we had fought before. It opened its mouth and roared, exposing the pale yellow eyeball planted in its tongue. This time, the bomblings and logs were gone; having disappeared in the angry monster's outburst. A monkey hooted from somewhere, and we saw the butt slappin' baboon that was possessed by an evil bug from earlier. It held up a bombling proudly, and swung around. Link sent his boomerang and swiped the bombling. He lit it, and threw it into the main monster's mouth. With a muffled boom, it collapsed and its eyeball lolled out. Link whipped out his sword and slashed at it furiously. The plant emanated an earsplitting shriek and burst into a cloud of amber and brown, leaving a heart shaped container behind. A black flurry of squares remained. They turned sharply for a few moments, and then formed a sort of ancient looking artifact. I was just about to grab it, when Midna came out of nowhere and grabbed it with her third hand/hair.

"That's...what I was looking for. That's a Fused Shadow. It's what the light spirit called dark power...Do you remember what that spirit said? About how you had to match the power of the king of shadows? Could it really be so easy? Is this all there is to it? Eee hee hee! There's a total of three Fused Shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest...

If you want to know exactly what Fused Shadows are? Well, maybe I'll tell you if you find the other two. I guess you'd better do your best to find them, huh? Eee hee hee

!So let's not waste any more time here when we could be looking for the other two...I'll get you out of here... You pick up the Heart Container that fell out of that thing." Midna said.

We both went to retrieve the heart. Link grabbed it and handed it to me. "You take it. I have enough." The heart hovered over to me, and melted into my chest. My own heart started to beat furiously, and I suddenly felt warm and fuzzy; like when you do something right. I smiled and glanced at Midna.

"Want to go outside? Are you all done here?" Midna asked, crossing her legs and giggling.

I shook my head, and stepped into the blue and black portal Midna created. I evaporated into tiny black squares and warped to the spring.

"Heroic Link and Cassandra..." Faron murmured from somewhere." Do not think that Hyrule is now saved from the spread of twilight...Leave these woods and go to the west, where you will find the land protected by the spirit Eldin. There you will find those you seek...But know that these lands lay in twilight... They are now a dark realm covered by the clouds of dusk. If you two set foot beyond the curtains of twilight, you will revert to your beast forms, so be prepared. Hero chosen by the gods and daughter of destiny, leave these woods and go west, to the land of the spirit Eldin..." his voice trailed off.

I sighed. "Well lead the way, Mr. Important Elf boy."

Link rolled his eyes and grinned. " Sure, _daughter of destiny._" He mocked.

"Touché." I muttered and we exited Faron Woods, while Link was smiling smugly.

**Now remember, I don't own Legend of Zelda. I do, however own Cassie and her reincarnations, Brent, and any future OCs. If you,forsome unfathomable reason, want to borrow her to write a story about; send me a message. DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW!!!CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya!!**

**The vote for the Zelda villain to appear in this is **

**Vaati: 2**

**Omg! Thanks for voting! Be sure to review and vote if you want the Wind Sage or another Zelda bad guy to be in the story. Also, I will welcome suggestions of what he(or she) will do in the story (what he/she wants, how is he/she going to get it, and if he/she is teamed up with the other bad guys etc Zant and Ganon) By the way I'm terribly sorry that I haven't gotten this chapter up as fast; Thanksgiving, school, and my family members hogging the computer doesn't really give you a chance to write.**

**Anyhoo, now that I got that out of the way, THANKS FOR REVEIWING!!!**

We were on the way to Eldin Province when...

"HEYYY!" some guy yelled to us.

I turned, and I swear my jaw dropped to the ground. A dorky looking man decked out in extremely _short_ shorts jogged up to us. "Mr....Link is it?" he turned his gaze to me, and his eyes got all dreamy looking. Oh no. "And you must be the lovely Miss Cassie; it's a pleasure to meet you." He (eeeeewww!) took hold of my hand and kissed my knuckles. I tried not to barf as he grinned at me. Ick, he was at least ten years older than me, the 80s shorts wearing pedophile. He let my hand go and I wiped it on Link's tunic, grimacing. "Go no further! There is a black wall ahead that blocks the way! I thought I would deliver a few letters, but it seems impossible...

I am the honorable and dependable letter carrier, known to some as...the Postman.

Now that I have introduced myself, please! Take this letter and read it at your leisure!" The Postman tipped his head to us and grinned at me. He then high stepped away, all the way grunting something.

I shuddered and shook my hand around to get the feeling of the guy's lips off it. I turned to Link and he was glaring off in the general direction of where the Postman left. "The nerve of some people these days." He shook his head in disbelief.

I shrugged. "I'm scarred for life, anyway. At least we know we're going the right way towards the curtain of twilight." I looked down the road.

I looked back at Link, and he was examining the sleeve I used to wipe the Postman's spit on. He glared at me. "Now my sleeve is all wet."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "We'd better hurry. Your friends are here for sure."

Link reluctantly abandoned the issue and nodded. We walked up to the twilit wall. Midna floated up, this time out of my shadow, and peered at us. "Do you want to go in the Twilight now?

"Yeah, sure."

Midna went through the curtain and her third hand reached through the wall and grabbed us violently. We landed with a thud in the Twilight Realm, and I gasped as my bones shifted to reveal my red wolf form. I shook my fur and stretched briefly before I followed Link down the road. He stopped suddenly at a broken wooden sword in the path and sniffed it tentatively. His ears perked up, and he raced down the road to Kakariko; except that the bridge was gone. Suddenly, walls fell around us and Shadow Beasts fell from the mysterious portal. Link defeated them all, but after that we realized that the bridge connecting the parallel sides together was missing.

"Great," Midna sighed, "Damn Shadow Beasts took the bridge. We'll just have to go back and get it."

"Um, how are a couple of-" I was cut off as Midna warped us all to Faron Woods.

We landed in front of the missing bridge in Faron Woods, and Midna sighed. "That's definitely it. I'll warp it back."

She floated off of Link's back, and shot a bolt of Twilight magic through the bridge. With a loud grunt, she lifted the plank and it disappeared into pixels. We all warped back to the gorge and I saw that the bridge was now in its proper place. We ran to the other side and dug under the fence that was blocking the village. Then we came up to the spirit Eldin's spring, where he was floating just over the water's edge. "To the hero...who was transformed into a blue-eyed beast...in the realm of shadows...and the girl destined to decide the fate of the land... In twilight......This way......I am...a spirit...of light...Hero...chosen by the gods...and daughter of destiny...Look for...my light... Gather the light stolen by the shadows...into this......The insects of darkness... They are the form taken...by the evil that attached itself...to my scattered light...In this shadowy twilight...the shadow insects are invisible, much as the people from your light world are...With the last of my power...let me mark your map...with the locations...of the tears that have turned into...shadow insects...But...be careful... The darkness...now hunts you..."

Link sighed. "The children are here." I looked at him questioningly. "I can feel it."

We came to an Indian like house and we went through the roof. The first thing I noticed was the amount of people in the room; there were about 6. I turned on my super awesome wolf senses, and listened to the scene unfolding...

"Cripes! I don't see those black brutes anywhere...They've gotta be hidin' somewhere, waiting for their helpless little prey to come out! Then they'll FEAST!" a strange man in a welding mask peeked out the window.

A man who reminded me of an Indian medicine man spoke from across the room. He was surrounded by Colin and the bunch. "We are safe as long as we remain in here, children. Be at ease."

"Oh yeah? I wonder if the monsters out there agree with you...

They sure didn't seem impressed by my bombs! How long do you think we can hold this sanctuary against beasts that strong, huh?

Once they attack, it's OVER!

Remember that lady from the general store? Just one of those things attacked her, and a whole gang from town went to save her!

And what happened? She was already gone, and there were TWO monsters waiting'! You connectin' the dots? That means that if we get attacked by them, then we'll be..."

"BARNES!" the man glared at Barnes. Suddenly, Beth suddenly burst into tears.

"Look, Renado... All I mean to say is that it's risky here, too! Ain't you got some place we can hide?" Barnes mumbled.

"There is...a cellar." Renado said.

"WHAAT? You've got a CELLAR?! Where's the entrance, man?" Barnes dashed up to the rest of the group.

"The entrance to the cellar is designed to open when all of the candles have been lit..." Barnes grabbed a wooden stick and lit it. He then lit one of the candles, but was stopped short by a girl I didn't recognize.

"...I...would not do that.

When Father instructed me to secure the cellar, I saw insects like the beasts outside..." she fluttered her hands for emphasis. With a terrified shriek, Barnes flew back to the window. Meanwhile, Beth was still sobbing.

"Don't cry, Beth! It'll be OK!" Colin tried to comfort Beth. "Link is coming to save us all! I can feel it!" Beth stopped and looked up, red-eyed, at Colin. She smile weakly and nodded.

I could feel Link smiling beside me. "These kids knew you'd come to save them!" Midna giggled. "What a hero! How sad, to be right in front of someone and not be noticed at all... Eee hee hee! You are chosen by the gods," she pointed at Link, "and you have some part to play in all this, and that's only thing that keeps you from turning into a spirit, or worse, into a dark monster, when you enter twilight. And no one knows what you have done... You may be doomed to toil in obscurity forever...You're the type to worry about everything; I can tell...but don't fret over Princess Zelda! She chose this state of affairs, after all...Anyway, what's with having to light candles to get to the basement?! Not very subtle, is it...So, what are you going to do now? My lonely little heroes... Eee hee!" she kicked Link's ribs, and we went on in our quest to restore the light spirit...

* * *

While we had gathered all the tears of light, I noticed that the weird people in the mountain seemed to be on edge about something. As the last tear floated into the vessel, we were transported to the spring, and into our human forms. An ethereal hawk, the light spirit Eldin, burst out of the water and peered down at us wisely.

"My name is Eldin am one of the light spirits of Hyrule. I am the spirit that guards this lands.O great hero chosen by the gods, and daughter of destiny...The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers.

But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them." He gazed at Renado's house and vanished.

We suddenly heard a joyful shout. "Link?!"

All the children dashed up to us. "Ha ha ha! See, Beth?! I TOLD you Link would save us!" Talo yelled, the little liar. He stopped at the sight of me and his eyebrows furrowed. "Cassie? Did Link save you too?"

I rolled my eyes and saw Renado "You are the one from Ordon whom these children spoke of?" He turned his eyes to me. "I believe I have not heard of you. May I ask what your name is?"

I smiled at him; he seemed like a nice enough person, and he wasn't hitting on me. Thank goodness. "My name is Cassie."

"We are well met. I am Renado, shaman of this town. This is my daughter, Luda. And he is..." he glanced at Barnes, but continued

"The beasts took us and left us to die...but Mr. Renado found us." Colin piped up.

"At first, I couldn't believe they had come from so distant a place as the Ordona Province..."

"Yeah," Colin continued, "I... We don't remember much. All of a sudden everyone was captured, and then...until now...it's been like...

"...A nightmare." Malo muttered

"Yeah! It was like a terrible dream and we couldn't wake up..." Colin said.

Renado nodded solemnly. "Mmm... Nightmares are everywhere these days, it seems. This village has certainly seen its share of recent hardships...The dark beasts attacked, but even worse was the sudden and inexplicable change in the mountain-dwelling Goron tribe. They had long been our friends, but suddenly treated us as foes. Even now they refuse to permit us entry into their mines. It strains the limits of belief... To think that such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly..." He gazed upwards at the flaming mountain before continuing. "It makes me wonder if something in those mines is the cause of this change...In any case, you must take these children and flee this village before more nightmares descend. I, of course, cannot leave my village in such a time. There is no telling what may happen to us here. But it is my job to try to coax the Gorons back from their recent change of heart."

I glanced at Link, and I could see he was going to go up there. He suddenly took off up the mountain, and I next thing I saw was Link getting shoved off the mountain. I had to hold back giggles as he got up slowly and looked at me, shaking his head.

"A weak spirit is no match for the might of the Gorons!Do you understand me, human? Then away with you!" the Goron yelled from the top of the hill. I glared at him and walked over to Link.

"Link, I'm pretty sure people made out of rocks can throw punches." I said sarcastictly.

He rolled his eyes and winced. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

We came out of the mountain, and saw Renado. He looked relieved. "Ah, how fortunate you are in one piece! I saw you heading up the mountain trail, so I was you trying to reach the Gorons of Death Mountain? It is far too dangerous, Link!They recognize only strength! A normal person could never persuade them...But...I do know one person who was able to best them and earn their trust...His name is Bo. You may know him as the mayor of your hometown, , go to him. And while you are there, please let him know that the children are course, getting them back would be best...but we could not keep them safe from the monsters on the road without a horse and cart...Please... Return to Ordon and inform the parents that their children are free from harm. Give them my word. I think it is best for you to return to Ordon and let everyone know that the children are safe. And as for the Gorons...I am sure Bo will be able to tell you how best to win their trust!" Renado bowed slightly and walked away.

We came to the spirit's spring and suddenly I realized something. "How are we going to get through the gates? We're not wolves anymore." I whispered to Link.

He looked confused. "I don't know. If only I had Epona..."

Suddenly, we heard a few frantic whinnies. Epona and a black and white Appaloosa mare galloped into town and bucked off the Bulbins riding them. Link grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the way as the Appaloosa and Epona plowed by. Link took off, and jumped onto Epona's back. After a few minutes, he finally calmed her down. I then stared nervously at the Appaloosa still galloping around the spring frantically.

No way was I going to be able to wrangle a horse twice my size, and live to tell the tale. I shot Link a helpless glance, and he grinned and shook his head.

Guess I'm on my own. I should say now that I have never, ever ridden a horse. Ever. I waited as the mare reared by me, and threw myself on and locked my arms around her bare neck. I had absolutely no idea what the hell I was thinking. "Show her you're the boss. Assert yourself." Link yelled from Epona. He was grinning widely, enjoying the sight. Stupid farm boy.

Suddenly the mare reared, and I took the opportunity to yank on her mane. She stopped suddenly, and calmed down. Well, that was easier than I expected. Link trotted up to me and he looked visibly disappointed. "You didn't even get thrown off." He said sadly.

I scowled. "Why didn't you come and help me?"

"The horse wouldn't obey you if I did it." He said simply. "What are you going to name her?"

I rolled my eyes. " Ill name her... Irine."

**Once again I am soo sorry that I haven't gotten this chappie up sooner. I promise it won't take so long to update again. Don't forget to vote and reveiw!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all! **

**I decided to end the vote a bit early, so the lucky winner is...**

**VAATI!!**

**He will be in this fanfic for sure. Thanks to the few that reviewed and voted! I'm terribly sorry for the delay for this chapter; my computer decided to not connect to the Internet for almost 2 weeks, so I had lot of time to write this chapter and I should be able to post another chapter of, "Hear the Wind Blow" soon also. Until then, here's Chapter 10 of ****There are no words for this.**

It turned out Irine was a pretty fast horse; she could run almost as fast as Epona could. However, as we approached Ordon Village, my butt was killing me from riding Irine all day. We couldn't stop and rest; monsters would attack us as soon as we slowed to a walk. Plus, I was riding her bareback because Renado didn't have an extra saddle for me to borrow. As I slid off, my legs ached and protested when I staggered over to Link. He frowned down at me. "Have you never ridden a horse before?"

I shook my head. Unless you count the time I got to ride ponies in Pre-K, but that was a good ten years ago. Link chuckled when I waddled over to him. "Well, just sit over there until I go see Mayor Bo and get something to help me with the Gorons."

I grimaced as I eased slowly by Irine, trying to take some deep yoga breaths to distract me. Uli suddenly came up and her eyes were puffy and red from crying. "Cassie, have you seen Colin since he was kidnapped?" she asked, a hopeful twinkle in her pale blue eyes.

"Yes, he and the other children are safe in Kakariko." I replied.

Pure relief washed over her face. "Colin is... alive?! Thank the Goddesses above! What about Ilia?" she exclaimed.

"I didn't see her there." I said uncomfortably. Uli's face fell a little bit, but she still retained the joy of the news of her son's safety.

"I'm sure she'll hang in there." She muttered, mostly to herself. "I'll go tell the others, since you look like you got a bit of a saddle sore there. I have a remedy for that if you want to come with me." She added.

"That would be wonderful." I said gratefully. I got up slowly, and ignoring the jabs of pain in my legs, followed Uli into her house and watched as she pulled out a bottle of bright green potion.

"Here," she said while she handed me two bottles of the stuff, "drink this twice a day, and the pain will go away. Also, it's supposed to help your muscles get used to the strain of riding a horse all the day long. I have a feeling that will be the case from now on." She winked at me. "Thank you again for telling me about Colin, he can be such a timid boy sometimes and I do wish he could be strong like his father."

I thanked her again for the medicine, and walked out the door. I took out one of the bottles, and drank half of the green liquid. It actually wasn't so bad; it reminded me of spearmint gum. As soon as I gulped it down, the aching in my legs disappeared. I sighed in relief, and jogged over to the Mayor's house. Loud grunting sounded from inside and I pushed the door open slowly. The first thing I saw was Mayor Bo, wearing what looked like a giant thong that did NOT look good on him ,slapping Link, who was also shirtless. " HOLY MOTHER OF DIN!! MY EYES!!" I shrieked. Link turned his gaze to me, and Bo took the opportunity to push him off the little arena. Bo faced me, and his eyes were stern.

"Miss, Sumo is not a women's sport and I have to ask you to step out, please."

For once, I didn't argue with him there. "Uh yeah, I'll be outside if anyone needs me..." I felt my face flame crimson with embarrassment, and I turned on my heel to go back out the door before I would embarrass myself further, or Link would come after me. Irine started when I came through, and I realized I should probably go to the ranch to get her a saddle. After hoisting myself up on her back, and directing her to the local ranch where there should be at least one extra saddle, I called out to Fado. He was sprawled on the ground, looking almost dreamily up at the clouds. He darted up when he saw me, and beamed.

"Um, I'm Cassie and I need a saddle for my horse here. Do you have any extras here that I can borrow?"

Fado grinned up at me. "Ihave one, and for you I'll let you have it for free."

I nodded and smiled. "That would be great."

He led me into the barn of goats where there was a nice, dark brown saddle on a nearby wood post. It looked almost new and expensive. "There's the one." He pointed to it. "Do you need help putting it on your mare?" he asked.

"Her name is Irine, and I do need help; I don't know how to do it." I replied.

Fado then proceeded to tell me the umpteen different ways to put on the saddle correctly and I nearly fell asleep. He sure was a chatterbox. After a while, he finally shut up and put the saddle on Irine and I was ready to go. "Don't forget that if y'all need help with it, you can come back and I'll fix it for you." Fado called as I rode out and away back towards Bo's house.

I trotted up to Link just as he came out of there. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Uh, sure, but it's getting dark. We should stay the night here." He said. I glanced up at the sky, and saw that it was almost Twilight. While leading Epona to a house that I assumed to be his, Link motioned for me to climb up the ladder inside.

"Whoa," I said as I came in , "This has got to be the coolest tree house I have ever seen."

"Cool? As in cold?" Link questioned.

"Never mind."

"Well, you take the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor" He said.

"No, this is your house; I'll sleep on the floor and you sleep on the bed." I retorted.

He sighed in exasperation. "I'm too tired to argue with you right now, so I'll just sleep here." He lay down by the fire and shut his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine then." I plopped on the floor across the room, and using my arm as a pillow, I fell fast asleep. Strange dreams plagued me that night. Red eyes seemed to be staring at me wherever I turned, and sinister laughs echoed in my head. I gasped as an arm grabbed me from behind, and dragged me into oblivion.

Link shook me awake. "Cassie, Cassie it's time to wake up. We have to go."

" AHH! Wh- what?!?" I shouted groggily.

"You slept all day. It's almost noon." Link replied. "I have been trying to shake you awake since 8:00 this morning!"

I rubbed my eyes. "Well, I was tired." I said. Unfortunatly, sometimes I was a heavy sleeper. One time, my foster mother tried to plug my nose to wake me up but I didn't even stir. She said it was the weirdest thing ever. My heart throbbed dully with sudden homesickness. _Just don't think of her._

"We need to go now. Bo said he needed to give me something today."

"I'll meet you at Bo's house, I need to get Irine." I replied.

He left, and I got Irine out of the pen by Link's house and tightened the saddle on her belly. Hoisting myself up, I trotted over to Mayor Bo's house and waited by Epona. Link came out of the hut with a heavy looking pair of iron boots. Midna promptly zapped them somewhere. " Now that you have both taken care of all that you need to do here, we should head back to Death Mountain." She said, and dove into my shadow. I rolled my eyes and waited for Link to mount Epona. We both galloped away we approached Kakariko, I noticed a slight change in the air; it felt almost evil.

Link suddenly spurred Epona, and she shot forward. Irine sprinted after her. Kakariko came into view, and a giant green boar man (the one that kidnapped me here apparently) was triumphantly holding an unconscious Colin up. When he saw Link, he took off to Eldin Bridge, the legendary hero of old right behind him. I galloped after him, mentally cursing all giant boars and monster bandits worldwide. When I came into Hyrule Field, Link seemed to be struggling with the extra monsters the Bulbin king called over. I then realized that I could probably do nothing to help him here, but cheer him on. A loud grunt could be heard from the massively obese Bulbin as Link slashed him repeatedly with his sword until he suddenly went over Eldin Bridge. Link followed right behind him, and a barrier behind him closed, locked him and the Bulbin King in a joust for Colin.

**Sorry if it's a bit short; I have been really busy lately and I don't have much time to even get on the computer to type. Anywho, I hope that you like this chapter and ( for heaven's sake) READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the long wait; my computer is going to kick the bucket at any given time, so I'm not able to upload as easily as I used to. I'm sorry if my writing is a bit formal or different compared to other chappies; I realized I haven't updated this story in a looong time. This one's going to be a rather brief chapter though. Anyway, expect to see your favorite antagonist coming up soon...**

I sat frozen to Irine, watching Link and Epona gallop towards the oversized Bulbin. As the two opponents almost met, Link suddenly swerved Epona, and brought his sword swiftly around. It struck the Bulbin, and it grunted loudly before moving on the other side of the bridge. It turned to gaze at me for a moment and I understood; this is not a joust just for Colin's safety, this was a joust for mine also. I knew he knew I had no chance fighting him for Colin. Great...

The boar suddenly reared, and they both barreled towards each other once more. As they neared closer and closer, I was starting to freak out to put it simply. However, with an audible "HYAAA," Link did a spin attack on the Bulbin that sent him flying over the bridge. The spear that the monster was holding rested on the ground, and Colin was still tied to it. Epona reared one last time, and Link ran over to Colin and began to untie him. "We need to get him back to Kakariko, fast." He muttered to me, throwing Colin on the back of Epona. "Go warn Renado that we're coming."

I kicked Irine, and we shot like a bullet back to Kakariko. "Renado," I hollered, "Link will be back soon, and you'd better get prepared. He nodded, and retreated into Elde Inn. Just then, Link rode into town, an unconscious Colin in tow. Renado waved him in the inn. I turned toward Irine; she was covered in sweat and she was also breathing heavily. I led her towards the spirit spring, and she began to drink the cool water deeply. I remembered suddenly that you shouldn't give a sweaty and exhausted horse cold water. Irine trotted reluctantly behind me as I led her to a post and tied her to it.

The door opened, and Link was carrying Colin bridal style. "Try resting him near the spirits' spring. It should make him feel better." Renado called.

Link gingerly carried Colin to the spring. Suddenly Colin stirred as the water lapped over him. "Link?" he muttered.

"Yes, it's me Colin." Link replied softly. By now, all the children from Ordon, Luda, Renado, and I were gathered around.

"Is everyone...OK?" he said more clearly.

"Yes, thanks to you."

"Good." Colin smiled faintly. He directed his gaze at Beth. "Beth... I'm sorry. You know...for shoving you. Are you mad?"

She shook her head.

"I... I think I finally understand." He said suddenly.

"About what?" Link asked.

"I understand what my dad meant when he told me I needed to be stronger, like you, Link...He wasn't talking about strength, like lifting stuff. He was talking about being brave...Link... You saved me, didn't you? You... You can do anything. You can do something to help the Gorons in the mine too, can't you, Link?"

Link rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yes."

Colin smiled once more, and then passed out. Talo gasped, and crawled over to him, trying to carry him to Renado. With a strong grip, Renado picked Colin up, nodded at Link and I, and left without a single word. "I'm going to have to get a new shield." Link said.

"Why? What's wrong with the one you have?" I asked curiously.

"Well, if were going into a volcano called Death Mountain, I wouldn't want to use a piece of wood to block fire."

"Uh... I see your point." I said while mentally smacking myself. We walked into a beaten up building that would've never attracted my attention had there not been a couple of faded pictures of Malo and the phrase "MALO MART" on there. As soon as I walked in, I was creeped out. Little Malo was peeking over the counter.

"Hey...You can look at stuff, but don't you DARE just take things. That's MY valuable merchandise. You want it, you pay for it. I decided to take on this unmanned shop. Buy something, It helps the whole village if you do" Malo muttered in his weird mature baby voice.

"Can I get that shield?" Link asked, pointing towards a metal shield on the display.

"For 200 rupees. Fork them over" Malo replied, holding out his small, baby doll hand.

"200 rupees?! For that small shield?" Link muttered while fishing the money out of his wallet.

"It's worse over in Castle Town. 100 rupees for a measly bundle of arrows!!! And don't even get me started on their red potion!" he sighed "Maybe I can't become a hero, but I figure I can help people out with heroic business deals. You'd better work hard, too..." he said, glaring up at me.

Oookay...


End file.
